blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/This is NAM in panic mode
6 of 13 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=2098.25;wap2. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 10, 2016 01:34:53 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. This is NAM in panic mode The World > Alliance Dec Archives This is NAM in panic mode << < (6/13) > >> Albertistan: --- Quote from: The Morally Superior: III on October 07, 2015, 09:38:58 PM ---I tried that. I got one response. The guy said: "I'm not interested in your nudes but I will trade you some oil." :'( no one wants muh nudes --- End quote --- what? vegan ejaculate is supposed to be supreme! https://youtu.be/X-xoXbhnFHY?t=32s SiameseDream: --- Quote from: Albertistan on October 07, 2015, 09:48:15 PM ---what? vegan ejaculate is supposed to be supreme! https://youtu.be/X-xoXbhnFHY?t=32s --- End quote --- I feel violated. Habibastan: --- Quote from: Albertistan on October 07, 2015, 09:48:15 PM ---what? vegan ejaculate is supposed to be supreme! https://youtu.be/X-xoXbhnFHY?t=32s --- End quote --- That guy is so fucking Canadian. I'm still down to check out some nudes btw. I will validate the shit out of you. Ept2415: -1 maniacgxz: omg you took the time to edit this shit so much autism Navigation 0 Message Index # Next page * Previous page Go to full version 8 of 13 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=2098.35;wap2. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 5, 2016 00:48:16 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. This is NAM in panic mode The World > Alliance Dec Archives This is NAM in panic mode << < (8/13) > >> Tihomir: --- Quote from: ❄ on October 08, 2015, 06:37:55 PM ---it's like you think it takes more than a inspect element and change a couple lines --- End quote --- Oh well, I don't use inspect element. I can hardly find a purpose for it other than sending more than 9999$ at a time. Still it doesn't justify how much of an attention whore you have to be to do that. Habibastan: --- Quote from: Albertistan on October 08, 2015, 06:46:29 PM --- this took 12 hours guiez --- End quote --- Albertistan: --- Quote from: Tihomir on October 08, 2015, 06:59:38 PM ---Oh well, I don't use inspect element. I can hardly find a purpose for it other than sending more than 9999$ at a time. Still it doesn't justify how much of an attention whore you have to be to do that. --- End quote --- >you are an attentionwhore for shitposting on the bloc forums jesus christ how many horse fucker genocides have to happen until you guys get the message that you aren't welcome here? Habibastan: --- Quote from: Albertistan on October 08, 2015, 09:15:04 PM --->you are an attentionwhore for shitposting on the bloc forums jesus christ how many horse fucker genocides have to happen until you guys get the message that you aren't welcome here? --- End quote --- Are you talking about some kind of final solution to the horsefucker problem? SiameseDream: --- Quote from: Ghost of Memesquid on October 08, 2015, 09:33:24 PM ---Are you talking about some kind of final solution to the horsefucker problem? --- End quote --- Just not Scarf. Scarf's muh babe. When the genocide crusade begins, I'm sending scarf to Sweden. Navigation 0 Message Index # Next page * Previous page Go to full version 11 of 13 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=2098.50;wap2. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 9, 2016 05:20:22 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. This is NAM in panic mode The World > Alliance Dec Archives This is NAM in panic mode << < (11/13) > >> Literal Cancer: During the genocide pls keep Gemima and Scarf around. Also keep Svet barely alive so we can keep poking him and watching him squirm in discomfort Albertistan: --- Quote from: ThePotatoGuy on October 09, 2015, 02:33:26 PM ---During the genocide pls keep Gemima and Scarf around. Also keep Svet barely alive so we can keep poking him and watching him squirm in discomfort --- End quote --- kerm can live but I'm pretty sure scarf is already dead. I haven't seen him in months and I'd like to keep it that way. SiameseDream: --- Quote from: Albertistan on October 09, 2015, 03:01:06 PM ---kerm can live but I'm pretty sure scarf is already dead. I haven't seen him in months and I'd like to keep it that way. --- End quote --- He lost faith after Al Jam multied the superpowers to remove him from Sri Lanka. Albertistan: --- Quote from: The Morally Superior: III on October 09, 2015, 10:22:32 PM ---He lost faith after Al Jam multied the superpowers to remove him from Sri Lanka. --- End quote --- but did they do anything wrong? Tihomir: --- Quote from: Albertistan on October 10, 2015, 12:54:44 AM ---but did they do anything wrong? --- End quote --- Yes, they were gigantic faggots. Navigation 0 Message Index # Next page * Previous page Go to full version